The articles of manufacture disclosed herein is an improvement over a hemming clip described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,656,213 which is incorporated herein by reference. The new device is called a "Place Marker" but it has a variety of uses only limited by the imagination of the user. It can be used, for example, to mark one's place in a recipe book as one goes through the items in a recipe sequentially. It can also be used to temporarily mark the place of a reader in any printed material or it may be used on a knitting or crocheting pattern to assist in keeping track of row counts and distances. It also serves as a ruler.